Worlds Collide Pt. 1
Note Part 1 of OmniQuest's Pilot! Here's a quick rundown on how text works here: *in between asterisks is for when there's an action that requires no dialogue, such as transformation, movement, or descriptions* Italics for when someone is thinking. Bold for when an Omnitrix alien is speaking. And that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy! Worlds Collide, Part 1 *After a long day, school's finally over and done for the rest of the week. Barry walks out of his classroom, clutching his backpack. The math test had really taken a lot out of him, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out his grade. He was closely followed by his close friends, Dee and Jean.* Dee: Yo, Care-Bear. Did you get that test at all? I could barely concentrate since that snot-nose Leslie kept sneezing on my back. I think my jacket is all covered in mucus now... uch. Jean: Uch indeed. Anyway, that test was easy! I can't imagine getting anything below, like, a B-. Barry: R-right. I think I did alright I guess. I'm not the best at math but I did study some of it last night. *he yawned* Dee: Ah geez, you look really out of it! How much did you stay up last night? Barry: Uh, well, I studied for like two hours and then... Ultimate Ninja Warrior happened to be on TV! I don't know what hour it was, but I fell asleep when I started to notice the sun rising. Dee: Holy crap, Barry. You need to keep your Ninja Warrior fanboy in check or you might end up like a zombie without the brain obsession. At least I hope so. Jean: Barry, I think you should go home and get some sleep. That can't be healthy. Barry: What are you guys talking about? I'm totally fine! I'm not tired at all! But I'd still like to get home though. Grandma is making fries today and I don't wanna miss out. Dee: Ah darnit, now I'm hungry. Hey, save some for us, right pal? Barry: Of course! Oh darn... *Barry looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky was nearly fully covered by dark clouds* I better get home quick. Grandma would have a fit if she saw that I got wet. See you guys later! Dee: Later Care-Bear. *Dee playfully punched Barry's shoulder.* Jean: See you tomorrow Barry. *After exchanging farewells, Barry dashed to the woods. There was a special shortcut towards grandma's house that he discovered when he was younger. It was only a short walk, and the view was really pretty, at least compared to the street.* Barry: Huh? *tiny droplets of water started dripping against his hair.* That's not good. Better speed it up, or I'll - AH! *Unfortunately for Barry, he tripped on the root of a tree and ended up rolling forcefully down a steep slope. He managed to avoid serious injury, but he was still bruised and dirtied from the fall.* Barry: U-ugh... that really hurt. *Barry rubbed the back of his head. He slowly stoop up with some struggling and observed his surroundings.* Oh god, I'm going to be in so much trouble. *Barry walked through the woods for a bit, trying to find a way out. He didn't seem to have any luck - this part of the woods was alien to him. He was having no hope of finding a way out and was about to panic until he ran into someone collapsed on the ground of the woods.* Barry: Oh, hey! It's... a person? *he couldn't really make the person's exact features, but judging from his clothes and appearance, he certainly didn't seem to be homeless* ... Excuse me... sir? I'm guessing you're a sir? *Barry lightly poked the body with his foot. The man slowly turned and sat up, rubbing his temples.* ???: Where am I? Who are you? And... uh... my head really hurts... Barry: Uh... I'm... who are you? *Barry immediately spotted the odd watch clamped on the man's wrist* Woah. ???: Huh? *the man glanced at the watch* Oh yeah, that's... some kind of special model. Really special. *He stood up to his feet.* Listen kid, I really need to know where I am right know. Cuz I don't remember being here... actually... where was I before? Barry: Are you okay? I mean, this is Chadsberry. Are you not from here? ???: Chadsberry? Wait, we're not in Bellwood? Have you even heard of Bellwood? Barry: No. Is that some sort of town? ???: Yes! Oh, this really sucks. What have I gotten myself into now... I can't remember anything past... past... that... giant squid incident? No wait wait... Barry: Hey! What are you talking about? ???: Oh, never mind that. You should go now kid. I have some business to take care of and you don't need to be involved in it. Barry: Can you at least tell me your name? ???: You don't recognize me? I'm Ben... Ben Tennyson... I am still famous, right? Barry: I've never heard of a "Ben Tennyson" before, sorry. Ben: ... I see. Hey... do you know a way out of here? Barry: I'm sorry but... I'm kind of lost too. I slipped on a hill and ended up falling down here. And- *at that moment, rain started pouring down from the sky.* -it's going to rain soon. Ben: *sigh* Guess it's no use. C'mon, we'll go together for now. I can't leave a little kid alone in the woods by themselves. Barry: Thanks for the help mi- Ben. But I'm not really a little kid, you know. I'm fourteen. Ben: Fourteen? You're short for your age. No offense, by the way. Hey, I never caught your name. What is it? Barry: Barry. Barry Garcia. I really have to get home or else my grandma will freak. Seeing as I'm covered in dirt and bruises... and I'm all wet now... At least it can't get any worse from here. Ben: Hey, one thing you need to know about life Barry is that you never say "it can't get worse". Because trust me, the universe will find a way to make it worse. Barry: You mean bears? Ben: For me, it's usually worse than bears. Barry: How can it be worse than bears? Ben: You'd be surprised. *Suddenly a loud noise rang out through the entire forest. It sounded like heavy foot-steps, each step creating a loud thud.* Ben: I told you so. Barry: W-what is that!? I never heard a b-bear make that much noise walking! Ben: Don't panic. Stay behind me, I can take care of this. Barry: H-how!? Ben: Hey, I know I'm just some guy you just met passed out in the woods, but c'mon, you can trust me. Take cover behind one of the trees and try not to look. It could get pretty ugly. Try to cover your ears if you have to. Barry: Okay... *he nodded before taking cover behind a tree. However, he couldn't resist taking just a curious peek as he was trembling in fear.* *A large, bulky red robot stepped out from the growth of trees. It had four large legs and a single green eye, which seemed to be scanning the forest. There was giant turret gun attached to its back, which heavily unnerved Barry further. Its eye found Ben, who was standing in the clearing, and focused on the weird clunky watch.* Droid: OMNITRIX DETECTED. OMNITRIX DETECTED. RETRIEVAL MODE ACTIVATED. *The droid took aim and pointed its turret directly at Ben. He seemed a little shaken, but not to the extent of Barry.* Ben: Huh... so you do know what the Omnitrix is. But yet you don't know who I am? Okay, things are really getting weird here. But fine, I have other things to care of right now, including whatever you are! *The faceplate of the watch popped up from its frame and projected a hologram, although Barry couldn't make out what it was. Ben slammed down on it and a white light flashed for the tiniest fraction of a second. When the light receded, Ben wasn't there. What was there was a large, muscular red man with four arms, four green eyes, and a black and white body-suit.* Ben(?):' FOURARMS! Oh man, it's been a long time since I've used this guy. Memories...' *The droid fired a white beam directly at the four-armed man. Fortunately, he managed the dodge it right in time, the beam only grazing his shoulder. It hit a tree not far from him, but it didn't do too much damage.* Fourarms: Ha! That all you got? *Fourarms leapt straight at the droid, punching right through its eye and ripping out its cords and wires. He then slammed down his two upper arms on its metal carapace, smashing it into a pile of broken red shards and wires.* Over already? I wasn't expecting much but... that was disappointing. Barry: What the hell was that!? *Barry dashed out from behind the tree in a rush. So in a rush that he accidentally ended up tripping face-first into the ground. Don't worry, he picked himself up.* I-I mean, y-y-you're an alien!? Fourarms: Well, at least you called me an alien and not a monster. *a white light emanated from the faceplate of the watch located on the alien's left shoulder, and in a flash he was back to being Ben.* Ben: Barry, listen. I'm technically not an alien. It's hard to explain. That's why I didn't want you to see this, but I really didn't have much of a choice. Barry: S-so you can turn into an alien? Ben: Yes! Well, more than the one I just turned into, yes. Barry: And that thing. *Barry pointed at the remains of the robot.* It wanted the Om-ni-trix. Is that the watch you're wearing? Is that what lets you transform into aliens? Ben: Hey, you catch on quick! Still, i'm not sure why that thing in particular was after it. Considering that... well. never mind, it's not important. Barry: I-I think I've seen that symbol somewhere, actually. I didn't really notice it before, but it does look familiar. I d-don't know why. *Barry glanced at the faceplate of the watch.* Ben: You have? Interesting. *Ben scratched his chin* You're not afraid of me right? That's the last thing I would want. Barry: N-no! I think it's kinda cool actually! It's like you're a super hero! I always wanted to be a super hero myself... I won't tell anyone, I promise! Ben: *chuckles* Thanks kiddo, I appreciate it. And since you already know what I can do, I guess I can take you home using another alien of mine. If you want, of course. Barry: No no, that would be awesome! *Barry grinned* Ben: Great, hold on just a second. *the face plate of the "Omnitrix" popped back up again. Ben turned the dial, each time the hologram displayed changing.* Let's go Jetray! Uh... where is he? Can't find him... guess I'll have to stick with Stinkfly. Hey Barry, you might want to cover your nose for this trip. *Ben slammed down on the watch and white light covered him once again. This time he turned into a large green fly with four eye stalks and slim transparent wings.* Stinkfly: STINKFLY! Barry: Uh! You smell gross! Like... like... moldy old socks! Uch! 'Stinkfly: Hey, I warned you. Now hang on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. ' *Barry reluctantly slipped his hands around the giant bug's back as Stinkfly took flight, rising from the woods and heading towards the city.* Episode End Noteworthy Events Major Events *Barry, Ben, Dee, Jean, and Grandma Christy make their first appearances. *Ben uses Fourarms and Stinkfly for the first time in the series. Characters *Barry Garcia (debut) *Dee Abernathy (debut) *Jean Foster (debut) *Ben Tennyson (debut) *Christy Garcia (debut) Villains *Droid Monitor Aliens Used By Ben *Fourarms (debut) *Stinkfly (debut) Trivia *This was the first official episode written by FigMuffin. She promises that it will get better from here. Category:Episodes